Point of No Return
by AmberLS123
Summary: Ratigan has some...unusual entertainment planned for his guest.


As my eyes fluttered open, I bolted upright when I became aware that I was surrounded by a motley assortment of mice grinning down at me. I was sitting in a wooden chair, and I shrank back in fear, wondering how on earth I came to be here.

"Sorry we had to take such measures, Miss Amber," said a scarily familiar voice. "But I know you would never come willingly."

As I turned around in my seat, my fears were confirmed as I met the cold eyes of the Napoleon of Crime. "Ratigan," I whispered.

"Hello again, my dear. Always a pleasure to see you."

"Sorry if I can't say the same of you," I replied with a scowl. I suddenly noticed that I was wearing a gorgeous burgundy ballgown overlaid with black lace, and my short hair was pulled back on my head with a few loose curls framing my face. "Ok, what is going on?" I stood up and glanced around worriedly. "Where's Basil? What did you do with him?"

Ratigan gave a sad sigh. "Don't you ever think of anything else besides Basil?"

"You mean like you?" I retorted, crossing my arms angrily.

"That would be preferable, yes," he replied with a sly grin. "But if you must know, Basil is a bit...tied up at the moment."

I clenched my fists together in anger. "If you hurt him, Ratigan, I swear I'll-"

"Oh please, Amber, we both know you're not the threatening type."

Why did that rat always have to be so frustrating! "Well," I said with a huff, "you've got me here...now what?"

"I was hoping that you might oblige us with some... musical entertainment. You see, although the boys love Miss Kitty, I'm afraid they're growing tired of the same old song."

"Wait, you want me to sing?" I asked with an amused laugh.

"Precisely. Something other than 'Let Me Be Good to You' would be nice."My smile faded as I realized he was being serious.

"No," I refused, shaking my head. "Absolutely not."

"I'm afraid you haven't got a choice, my dear," Ratigan replied, menacingly. "Besides, the boys are getting restless, and we can't keep them waiting, you know."

"N-No, I can't sing," I emphasized, my face turning red in embarrassment. "I-I have a terrible voice, a-and I don't do well in front of crowds..."

"Nonsense," Ratigan insisted. "You have a lovely voice, and I'm sure you're singing voice isn't bad either."

I resorted to begging. "Please, Ratigan..."

"Here, I'll even sing with you," he replied, taking me by the hand and leading me up onto the stage. "I have the perfect song in mind for such an occasion, and I'm sure it's one that you know." Despite my protests, he snapped his fingers, and suddenly the air was filled with soft sensual music. The rich red curtain was raised, and the room was illuminated by the soft glow of candlelight coming from the many candelabras around us. The stage was now set, and as Ratigan began singing, my heart beat frantically as I did indeed recognize the song all too well.

_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge.  
>In pursuit of that wish which til now has been silent.<br>Silent..._

As he sang, Ratigan circled me slowly, and I felt almost as if he were stalking me. I looked out into the audience, who's eyes were glued on the scene unfolding before them. Ratigan was standing behind me now, and I shuddered involuntarily as his soft breath stirred a curled strand of hair hanging down by my cheek; his rich, melodious voice right by my ear. I closed my eyes, wishing I was anywhere but here.

_I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge.  
>In your mind you've already succumbed to me,<br>Dropped all defenses,  
>completely succumbed to me.<br>Now you are here with me, no second thoughts.  
>You've decided...<em>

Stepping out from behind me, Ratigan took me by the hand gently pulled me toward him.

_Decided..._

I quickly yanked my hand away and took several steps back. But Ratigan continued to walk around the stage, his long tail slithering behind him as he wound his way through the candelabras, the soft glow emphasizing the dark shadows of his face, causing him to appear even more sinister.

_Past the point of no return.  
>No backward glances.<br>Our games of make believe are at an end.  
>Past all thought of if or when.<br>No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend._

I'd had enough. As the music swelled, I whirled around with the intention of fleeing from the stage. However, Ratigan had swiftly appeared behind me again, and I ran smack into his broad chest. I gasped as I looked up at him towering over me.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul!  
>What rich desire unlocks its door!<br>What sweet seduction lies before us!  
><em>  
>I gulped nervously, almost knocking a candle over as I staggered backward trying to get away from him.<p>

_Past the point of no return.  
>The final threshold,<br>What warm unspoken secrets will we learn  
>Beyond the point of no return?<br>_  
>Now it was my turn. I had no singing experience whatsoever, and had always suffered from an intense case stage fright. With my heart pounding frantically, I stood frozen to the spot, petrified with fear as all eyes were on me. But then a movement in the audience caught my attention, and I could make out a tall mouse sneaking along the back wall. As I met those familiar emerald eyes, my heart leaped with joy. Basil! But, not wanting to alert anyone else of his presence, I hastily turned away and began to sing, my voice low and soft as I felt my stomach turning somersaults.<p>

_You have brought me to that moment when words run dry;  
>To that moment when speech disappears into silence...<br>Silence... _

I glanced helplessly at Basil, who quietly raised a finger to his mouth. But I grew more brave as he smiled at me encouragingly.

_I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why..._  
>Here I faltered a bit, closing my eyes as the words slipped quietly past my lips.<br>_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
>Defenseless and silent.<em>  
><em>Now I am here with you,<em> I sang, turning toward Ratigan, who watched my every move with interest, pleased that I was singing for him.  
><em>No second thoughts...<br>I've decided..._

The wheels in my head began to turn, and suddenly an idea formed in my mind.

_Decided..._

I began to walk toward Ratigan, my movements ever so slow, singing a bit louder now as my courage grew.

_Past the point of no return.  
>No going back now.<br>Our passion play has now at last begun.  
>Past all thought of right or wrong.<br>One final question:  
>How long should we two wait before we're one?<em>

I smiled, realizing my plan was working. I had successfully captivated the audience's attention, as well as that of my singing partner, distracting them so that Basil wouldn't be discovered. I could no longer see him, but I knew that he was still out there somewhere; he would never abandon me.

_When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom,  
>When will the flames at last consume us?<br>_  
>Ratigan and I slowly walked toward each other, our voices blending together for the final refrain.<p>

_Past the point of no return.  
>The final threshold...<em>

As the music reached its crescendo, Ratigan suddenly pulled me close to him as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn.  
>We've passed the point of no return.<em>

The music died down, and the entire room grew quiet as the other mice waited with baited breath, watching to see what would happen next. I looked up into Ratigan's dark eyes, feeling one of his hands behind my neck, the other on the small of my back. It seemed as if time had slowed as he leaned down, bringing his lips coming closer to mine, and I closed my eyes tightly.

Suddenly the world became a blur as I was whirled around and dipped low, and I practically melted as I felt soft lips against mine. I opened my eyes, and was shocked as I looked up into the twinkling eyes of Basil of Baker Street! The detective chuckled in amusement.

"Too slow, old boy," he said, grinning smugly at the rat who's arms he'd whisked me out of.

Recovering from the kiss, I looked at Ratigan, who stood there with the most shocked of expressions on his face, utterly speechless for perhaps the first time in his life. Before he could snap out of his stupor, Basil grabbed a rope that was holding the curtain up, and gave it a sharp tug. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we were suddenly pulled high into the air. We landed on the rafters high above the stage, and taking my hand in his, Basil quickly led me through a trapdoor in the wall. A moment late, Ratigan's screams of rage could be heard as he ordered his minions to go after us.

But we had the element of surprise, so it wasn't long before Basil and I were alone. We paused in the long corridor to rest...and suddenly Basil began laughing hysterically.

"Did you- haha! D-Did you see the... the look on that sewer rat's face!" he guffawed, doubled over and holding his sides. His laughter was contagious, and soon I was giggling as well. "Haha, I can- I can assure you he wasn't expecting that!"

"Well neither was I, to tell the truth!" I replied, my sides aching from laughing so much. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"I...I suppose I wasn't thinking, to be honest," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, you should...not think more often," I remarked, blushing shyly.

"I'll certainly do my very best," Basil replied with a roguish grin. "That was an ingenious idea of yours to distract them, by the way. Say...you weren't really going to kiss him...were you?"

"No, of course not!" I replied hastily. Almost too hastily, I thought as Basil raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Hey, you're the one going around and stealing kisses," I accused playfully, shaking my finger in his face.

"True," he said with shrug. "But from now on, I promise I'll try to behave myself." Smiling warmly, he tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

"Well, um..." I began, feeling my heart flutter wildly. "I-I think we should get out of here. I don't know about you, but I'm not looking forward to meeting Ratigan again after what you just did."

"Imagine how I feel," he remarked with a laugh. "But...it was worth it."

I blushed again as he took me by the hand, and we continued our escape through the tunnels.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Bwahaha I can't believe I just wrote this! XD<strong>

**So this is an idea that's been sitting in my mind, and I've finally gotten the courage to write it down. Since working on "Echoes in the Night," I've come to adore writing Ratigan, as it's so fun to play with his personality. So this came about as a result of my desire to write more of him, as well as my love for The Phantom of the Opera. "The Point of No Return" is one of my favorite scenes. I know, Basil is TOTALLY out of character...but it sure was funny XD**

**Dedicated to FairyTales And Pixie Dust. Although Basil will always be #1 to me, you are slowly but surely converting me into also being a Ratigan fan ^_^**

**Great Mouse Detective (c) Eve Titus and Disney**  
><strong>"Point of No Return" (c) Andrew Loyd Webber<strong>


End file.
